Eyes for Only You
by StrawberryBlues
Summary: She dances, and he can't tear his eyes away. One-shot. Fits within the Breakdown universe.


Cana Alberona laughs when Lucy dares her to get on top of the bar.

Music's pounding through the guild, a heavy, sensual rhythm that brings to mind sultry summer nights, the burn of spicy rum in her throat, and the hard heat of a man moving against her. It makes her want to purr, to prowl, to revel in her utter physical confidence. Memories of other dark, voluptuous evenings surface and she smirks, letting that warmth glide over her skin, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Each heavy, tumbling curl that skims her shoulders feels like a lover's caress.

She knows she's beautiful, knows that the arch of her back and the curve of her chest make her more than appealing to men. She wields her power like a whip, teasing and taunting, enticing with hot violet eyes. This body is hers, and hers alone— she feels no shame in taking pleasure where she finds it.

"Too scared to dance?" Lucy challenges her with a giggle as the brunette lets her eyes drift open.

"In your dreams, blondie," Cana purrs, letting her voice turn throaty and soft. She leans forward, intentionally violating the blonde's personal space, resting her chin in the curve of the celestial mage's throat. Her lips brush against Lucy's earlobe when she smiles. "I'm not scared of anything."

Lucy arches an eyebrow, grinning back. Her eyes gleam, bright and hazy with alcohol. "Prove it."

Pushing back her chair, Cana takes a swig from her mug, letting the amber liquid sear its heat down her throat before slamming the tankard to the table. "You're on."

She's lost in a sea of light as she stands, lets the incredible sensation of lightness flow through her veins. She swings one long tanned leg over the bar top, hoisting herself up on her arms. The world tips around her and she laughs, reveling in the lazy whirl of her own vision. She can feel warmth glistening on her skin, like sunshine and smoky wine.

The music pulses through her, resonating low in her abdomen. It's dirty and dark. It makes her want to move, to show off, to dance and laugh and kiss until she can't breathe. It makes her blood speed and her stomach clench. It makes her want to lose herself in this wonderful warmth.

Her body's moving, arching and twisting on top of the bar, and it feels fucking _fantastic_. The alcohol sings through her veins— she feels like if she tried, she could fly. She tips her head back, laughing freely, as she grinds her hips provocatively against the air.

Lucy's applauding her, grinning drunkenly, and Cana knows she's won already, but the feeling's too good to let go. Dropping to her knees, she prowls along the bar top, letting her ass sway teasingly. She reaches out, takes a glass from Lucy's outstretched hand, and downs it without hesitation. It burns in her chest almost as well as the music.

She knows there are eyes fixed on her, old and young, male and female, appreciative and judgmental, and it feels fucking _great _when she realizes she doesn't care. Why should she let them tell her what to do with her body? She wants to dance, wants to tempt, wants to fuck and flirt and play.

She's lost again, and she doesn't care. All she can see is gold, streaked over the spinning room. It looks like it glows. When she arches her back and twists her hips, she feels warmth pool in the pit of her stomach, and that glows too. She grins when she realizes she doesn't have to stop— all she has to do to keep this feeling is dance more.

There's a hand gliding up her calf, and she glances lazily over her shoulder. It's one of the newest guild members, staring at her with hot eyes as he caresses her skin with his hand. She barely gives him a second look as she kicks his hand off of her before she drops down to the bar top and _slowly _draws herself back up. She makes sure to wink at him coquettishly before she flips her hair and struts away. She knows he wants her, sees the blatant lust in his eyes as he ogles her lithe form. It makes her feel powerful.

"Let's dance, Cana!" Lucy's pressing herself against Cana's back, giggling and tipsy and so warm it makes Cana want to purr. The blonde laughs as she grinds her hips close to Cana's ass, wrapping her arms around Cana's waist. "This feels so good."

"Girl, I knew you couldn't resist this challenge," Cana snickers back. The words fall from her lips like they've been drenched in warm honey, sticking to her lips. "I've always been the better dancer."

"No way, _baka!" _Lucy pouts, and they're off. The music pounds hot in their stomachs as they twist their hips and arch their backs. Cana can barely tell which way she's facing; all she can see is a swirl of light and colors. The moment seems to stretch on and on. She tastes sweet brandy and cinnamon on her tongue. It simmers in her mouth like candy.

She pulls her hair up and lets it cascade back down around her, and that's when she feels his eyes on her. Shadows play over his jaw as he stares at her, eyes hot and hungry. They send shivers down her spine. Heat pools in her stomach as she returns his gaze with a taunting smirk and drags her hands down from her collarbones, tracing between her breasts to flatten them against her taut abdomen. The touches seem to sink into her skin, dark and fiery. She feels heat pool in the pit of her stomach as he lets his blue-grey gaze rake over her voluptuous form.

She throws her head back and gaspsas she runs her palms up the side of her throat, and his eyes _flash. _He leans forward slightly, letting his eyes caress her figure like a lover's hands, and she letshim. He can only bring on more golden light, she reasons with a grin. There will be no shadows with _this _one.

When he stands abruptly and leaves the hall, disappearing in a whirl of purple into the back rooms, she doesn't hesitate to drop down from the bar and follow him. When he spins to meet her greeting with dark, dangerous eyes, she doesn't back down. When he pulls her to him with a muttered, desperate plea and presses hot kisses to her neck, she doesn't bother to hold back her moan of consent.

After all, she's never had a lightning dragonslayer before.


End file.
